


I Can't Believe You're Mine

by iPlaySports



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, New York Boyfriends, kadam, kinda shy Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: Adam and Kurt have been hanging out with an Unspoken Attraction between them. What happens when one of them breaks the silence? (It's cute. Please read.)
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	I Can't Believe You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm working on a bigger project at the moment but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So I wrote and now hopefully I can move forward on the other fic!!

It was a glorious, colorful autumn day.

Kurt and Adam stepped out of the NYADA library into the crisp autumn air. As they walked by the Starbucks, Adam chuckled softly and pulled the younger male inside, saying, “C’mon let’s be basic New Yorkers and get large coffees!”

Kurt knows Adam is not a big coffee fan (being from London and all). But when the England-native found out it was his Kurt’s favorite, he stomachs at least a cup a day. Just for Kurt. It made the butterflies in the countertenor's stomach flutter double time.

His hand still tingles whenever Adam grabs it. But, Kurt’s not ready to think too heavily about that. Not so soon after _The Blaine Fiasco_.

The boys walk through the park with their drinks, when a light drizzle escapes the gloomy overcast that’s been overhanging all day. Kurt pulls out his travel umbrella while Adam pulls up his hood and hunches his shoulders. 

“Don’t be silly, London Boy,” Kurt giggles, pulling Adam under the umbrella with him. Soon, the older male couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Your laugh is infectious, did you know that?” Adam states rather than asks. 

“Oh, I don’t know…” Even after all this time, Kurt still has no idea how to handle Adam’s near-constant compliments and praise. It’s different. A good different, but different nonetheless. 

“Kurt,” Adam says with a significant look.

“I know. I know,” Kurt sighs out, “thank you.”

“You are most welcome,” Adam replies easily, looking pleased.

As the sun showed no signs of coming back anytime soon, Kurt pulls Adam under a nearby, low hanging tree. Kurt smiles shyly under Adam’s adoring gaze.

“So, Kurt…” Adam starts, adding a teasing tone to lessen the tension, before continuing, “who have you have your eyes on lately?” 

Kurt looks incredulously at the older man before bursting into a fit of laughter. “Wh-what are w-we? F-fifth gr-graders?” Kurt chokes out, still laughing.

At Adam’s impatient look, Kurt immediately sobers.

“Wait… are you serious?” _If so then the answer is you, you, a thousand times you. You’re the only one I can ever think about. You’re the only one who makes me this happy. You’re gorgeous and sweet and funny and…_ Kurt's inner tirade comes to an abrupt halt when he realizes: _I've fallen for Adam Crawford._

“Of course, I’m serious,” Adam states, breaking Kurt out of his inner turmoil. “I truly want to know who you fancy.”

Kurt shrugs his shoulders and looks down into his cup like it holds all the answers.

“But, why? Why do you want to know?'' Kurt asks instead of a response.

Adam seems to think on that for a second before shaking his head.

“How about this. If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?” Adam offers.

“Okay. Now I really feel like a fifth-grader,” Kurt deadpans, ”Fine. Sure. I’ll tell you if you tell me,” internally fearful of the answer. 

“The person I fancy…” Adam starts, completely oblivious to a Kurt torn between panicking and swooning at the word ‘fancy’, “is you.”

Kurt can’t speak.

He can't believe his ears. Adam Crawford, the dashingly charismatic, easy-going, older London native, likes _him_.

He drops his coffee. 

Luckily, he misses both of the men’s shoes. (Which is surprising considering the lack of space between them.)

But, Adam unfortunately takes Kurt’s stunned silence as rejection.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while though. I know you are still getting over Blaine. I know you’re not interested in me and you only see me as a friend, but I-” Kurt puts his hand over the rambling boy’s mouth. Adam looks suitably surprised.

Kurt takes a deep breath.

“Adam, I-” Kurt’s voice catches in his throat and Adam immediately reaches for his hand.

“What is it?’’ the older man asks, rubbing soothing circles into the back of Kurt’s hand.

Kurt can’t seem to form the words, so he tells Adam how he feels the only other way he knows how. Before he loses his nerve, Kurt leans forward pressing his lips to the taller males. After Adam gets over his momentary shock, he kisses Kurt back. 

Kurt feels electric. Like there’s a fire in his veins. He moves his hands up to cup the London-native's cheeks as Adam wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist. Adam deepens the kiss and runs his tongue over Kurt’s full lips, causing Kurt to have to suppress a moan.

_I can’t believe this is happening_ , both boys think as they break apart. They place their foreheads together and laugh breathlessly with each other. 

Finally, Adam voices the shared thought between the two boys, “wow.”

Kurt just nods slightly in agreement and pulls away slightly.

“Kurt,” Adam starts with slight uncertainty tinging his voice, “so- so does this mean…” he trails off. Is it wrong that Kurt feels a slight thrill when he sees the normally composed senior stutter over his words? No, he decides, no it isn’t.

Kurt gathers all of his courage before pulling Adam back out on the sidewalk by both of his hands, stepping away slightly before asking, “Adam Crawford, will you be my boyfriend?”

Adam can’t help but pause before answering. He honestly thought that someone this perfect would waltz into his life and want to be with him. 

“You’re adorable,” Adam says rather than answering the question. 

But Kurt doesn’t let that deter him. 

Still holding Adam’s hands, he presses “So, I’ll take that as a yes?”

The older man just laughs and pulls Kurt in for a bone-crushing hug. 

“Yes. Yes, of course, it is,” he murmurs into Kurt's ear. 

Then, Kurt pulls away and smirks devilishly to respond; “Good. Because now I can do this again.” And pulls Adam into another passionate kiss. 

_I can’t believe your mine_ , Adam thinks responding eagerly. 

—

~One Year Later~

“Ya know… my flatmate is moving out next semester to stay with their cousin in Manhattan.” Adam states as they leave another successful Adam’s Apples practice together. 

“No, I didn’t know that. But, I do know that you saying ‘flatmate’ is absolutely adorable.” Kurt replies honestly. 

“Well…” Adam starts taking a deep breath, before finishing lamely, “now you know.”

“Wait,” Kurt stops them both and moves them to the side of the currently busy walkway. “Are you asking me to move in with you?” Kurt asks, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. 

“Well you are there 80% of the time and the rent would be a bitch without a second contributor…” the older male says, trailing off. 

“Yes,” the countertenor responds eagerly, nearly vibrating with excitement.

“Wait. Really?” Adam replies, not quite believing it was that easy. 

Kurt rolls his eyes and gives his boyfriend a deep kiss on the lips before answering. 

“Yes. I’d love to move in with you.” _And I can’t believe you’re mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! Kudos, too! Prompts and Criticism are always wanted. :)


End file.
